evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Despicable Pikmin
Despicable Pikmin is a 2018 American computer-animated comedy crossover direct-to-video film produced by Illumination and Belisarius Productions, and it is also Illumination's first direct-to-video film. As the first official Pikmin/''Despicable Me'' crossover film, it was directed by Chris Renaud and Chris Melendandri and written by Brian Lynch and James L. Brooks. In this film, Gru, Dru, Lucy, Edith, Agnes and the Minions go to the city of Pikminville and meet the Pikmin Club. The idea for a crossover film was suggested by Illumination's CEO Chris Meledandri, and the film was announced by Universal Pictures in July 2017. It was released on DVD, Blu-ray and digital media on March 20, 2018 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment, and was met with received mixed reviews from critics. Plot When Gru gets annoyed by an unfunny comic strip, he decides to draw his own. His art is a hit at first, but when he offends women with his strip and the Internet turns against him, he tries to clear his name on Jerry's show which backfires. Faced with an angry mob at the door, the family decides to flee for their safety until things blow over. After driving all night, Gru, Dru, Lucy, Dr. Nefario, Mel, and the minions stop at a gas station but while they are inside, their car is stolen, leaving them stranded in Pikminville. Walking through town, they admire the town. As Gru tries to find the police station, they stop in at the convenience store for a snack. Appy recommends the donut which they are unfamiliar with and also reveal they are out of money. Captain Olimar offers to buy their donuts for them and introduces himself, introducing them to the proper way to enjoy donuts. At the police station, Gru tries to report the theft, but is turned away since he doesn't contribute to the police man's ball. The Pikmin Club put up the gang in their home until things improve. Alex shows Mel and the minions his "weapons closet consisting of only his slingshot and his type of mischief, but when he prank calls Sammy, the joke falls flat when Mel tries his hand. Red Pikmin and Blue Pikmin shows Dr. Nefario their room, but when trying to build up Dr. Nefario's self-esteem, Gru shuts him down. Dru and Yellow Pikmin bond but the minions finds himself stuck with their dog. The guys share their jobs stories, with Gru impressing Olimar with his brewery job. Gru enlists Olimar for them to find his car together. Dru and the minions take the Pikmin Club's dog for a walk, and the minions tries to teach him independence, but he runs off when freed, leading them on a chase through town until he gets lost in a pack of dogs intended for the menu at Toon Burger. Alex teaches Mel how to skateboard, but when Terrence pounds Alex after getting a bad grade while copying him, Mel plots revenge. Planting a trap, he shoots Terrence with a knockout dart. As Olimar and Gru try to figure out to find the car, their stunts keep backfiring. Red Pikmin and Blue Pikmin tries to find something Dr. Nefario is good at. But when Red Pikmin explains using her sax to support his feelings, he allows Dr. Nerfario to try it and she is a success right off the bat, although Dr. Nefario down plays his talent. Terrence awakes to find he has been kidnapped by Mel who tortures him by making him eat his shorts. The ladies go to a movie, but Lucy is less then pleased with the trip. Margo notices their dog missing and Dru and the minions tries to fake his presence. The guys take a break but when made to go back to work on finding the car, they try to deploy a giant magnet. But when packing it up when they realize they don't have a giant power outlet, ??? runs them over having accidentally taken the wrong car when looking for his pants. The guys celebrate by going to Sammy's where Gru tries to introduce Olimar to ??? and they find a label stuck over Slurpa-Cola as legal action is threatened. In court, Gru is forced to defend the brewery to save his town. The actions cause animosity between the towns, running into the similarities across the board. With Zack Dawson as judge, he finds for Slurpa-Cola although he also notes they are both imitations of his Burpington. The gang prepares to leave for their town where Gru faces the prospect of finding a new job. The minions nearly reveals he lost the Pikmin Club's dog until he arrives on his own. Dr. Nefario shares that he cut her name into her arm for she'll always remember Blue Pikmin who giver him his sax. Alex and Mel do their goodbyes where Mel points out that he took revenge on all of Alex's enemies. Alex is freaked out and bids him goodbye. As Olimar looks sadly on Gru and the gang leaving and looks at the headline of the court decision, he tries to explain his actions. Gru reacts angrily and they start to fight, which causes the usual chicken-fight mayhem all through Pikminville, until they crash into the space center. As Olimar fights with the Emmy's they have won, they wreck the center and they both fall into the reactor, giving them super powers to continue their fight. Crashing into the Flushed Animals's lair, they wreck it. As it crashes back to earth, they lose their powers. Landing in Pikminville Gorge, their final blows nearly finish each other off until the spaceship crushes Olimar, at least temporarily. Dragging himself up, he finds Gru laughing and noting they should keep their shows separate. Returning home, they find things have blown over and ??? safe since the Pikmin Club won't come to their town to shut it down. Cast * Steve Carell as Felonius Gru and Dru * Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde * Chris Renaud as Captain Olimar * Miranda Cosgrove as Margo Gru * Nancy Cartwright as Alex * Dan Castellaneta as Red Pikmin * Seth Green as Blue Pikmin * Phil Proctor as Yellow Pikmin * Pierre Coffin as Mel and the Minions * Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario Additional Voices * Bob Bergen * Pierre Coffin * Jim Cummings * Brian T. Delaney * Bill Farmer * Keith Ferguson * Jennifer Hale * Gary Hall * Jess Harnell * John Kassir * Josh Keaton * Phil LaMarr * Audel LaRoque * Yuri Lowenthal * Laraine Newman * Chris Renaud * Dave Rosenbaum * Ken Schretzmann * Colin Stimpson * Tara Strong * Fred Tatasciore * Kari Wahlgren * James Kevin Ward * Michael Wildshill Production The idea of a crossover with Pikmin ''was first suggested while ''Despicable Me 3 (2017) was being planned out. The ability to do a crossover was made possible because the rights to both franchises are owned by Universal. Illumination CEO and creator of Pikmin Chris Meledandri received Chris Renaud's approval and input after brainstorming ideas. This was approved. Many of the cast from the Despicable Me and Pikmin ''franchises all reprised their respective roles. The film was first announced by Universal and Illumination in July 2017 for an early 2018 release straight-to-video under the title ''Despicable Me and Pikmin: Adventures in Pikminville. Two months later, it was retitled Despicable Pikmin, which was described as "a mixture between Despicable Me and Pikmin". Most of the film's animation was provided in-house by Illumination Mac Guff in France. Release Despicable Pikmin was released straight to DVD, Blu-ray and digital media on March 20, 2018, the same day Universal Animation's Lix was released on home media. The film's first trailer was released on December 5, 2017. Critical response ''Despicable Pikmin ''received mixed reviews. It received an approval rating of 50% on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, based on 16 reviews.